


Dinner plans

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Macro/Micro, Microfic, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Nigel is making dinner plans... MICRO FIC
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	Dinner plans

Nigel walked into Miranda's office when Andy and her were just discussing the latest schedule issues. 

"Oh good, you're both here. Miranda are you free on Friday let's say 8pm?" Miranda checked her schedule and nodded. 

"The twins are with their father so yes I'm free." she said as he turned to Andy. 

"What about you?" he asked Andy. 

"Yes, sure I can make it at 8." she said smiling at him, when he continued. 

"Great because I am not free, so you two go ahead and enjoy your date, I'll make reservations for you, no more excuses now ladies." he said turning like a diva, leaving the office. 

"Did he just…." Andy asked in total confusion. 

"I guess he did." Miranda chuckled. 

THE END 🤣


End file.
